


How Bioshock Infinite Really Ended

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Bioshock Infinite Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Major spoilers for Bioshock Infinite ending! (Sort of. I just altered it by a lot, but I don't want anyone to be spoiled.)</p><p>After spending a whole day going through Bioshock Infinite with some friends, I felt too traumatized at the end not to write a fic. To reconcile these feelings, this short work appeared to me at 2:45 in the morning. Its title is pretty self-explanatory.Take it in its simplicity for what it is. I may edit and/or work on a series of fics based on this work in the future. Comments are, of course, very welcome. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Bioshock Infinite Really Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Bioshock Infinite ending! (Sort of. I just altered it by a lot, but I don't want anyone to be spoiled.)
> 
> After spending a whole day going through Bioshock Infinite with some friends, I felt too traumatized at the end not to write a fic. To reconcile these feelings, this short work appeared to me at 2:45 in the morning. Its title is pretty self-explanatory.Take it in its simplicity for what it is. I may edit and/or work on a series of fics based on this work in the future. Comments are, of course, very welcome. Enjoy!

“Elizabeth, we don’t have to do this.”

Booker doesn’t want to know. He’s stopped short on the dock, slinking his automatic over his shoulder.

The truth, he has decided, does not matter to him. He would live a simple life if the universe would allow him one. And in a simple life, there is no room for the clutter of truth.

What would it matter anyway? It will not change his feelings towards Elizabeth nor hers for him. Would it?

“Please, Elizabeth,” he says, extending his hand to her. “We can go to Paris. Right now.”

Elizabeth fixes him with an intense gaze, her arms crossed. “Booker, all of the paths lead here. And it always starts with a lighthouse.”

But Paris is a simple solution. They would be happy, just the two of them, and there would be no more need to talk about Columbia.

“If you’re right about there being an infinite number of doors, at least one of them has to lead to Paris.”

Her eyes flicker for just an instant, her facial expression softening. Is she seeing a door with Paris behind it?

“Elizabeth.”

Her blue eyes fix on his green ones but they are miles away. “I...I think I see it.”

“Show me.” It is a request more than anything else. “Please.”

The million possibilities disappear one by one, and eventually only one lighthouse remains. The night, too, becomes dark once more; and the only visible star is directly above the beacon of the lighthouse.

Elizabeth walks in front of him, leading him to the door. 

“Booker, I think, if we go through this, there isn’t any coming back.”

“I don’t regret a single thing I’ve done.” He searches her eyes. “Do you?”

“If I had, I would not be here with you still.”

The corner of his mouth lifts ever so slightly.

“Ready?”

He isn’t. “Yeah.”

Her hand is soft and warm against his, but the grip is firm. His thumb moves lightly over hers. Then, with synchronized movement, both push past the final door.

It slams shut behind them with a loud bang, disappearing instantly into thin air.

Warm summer air greets them. The sun has just set in Paris, leaving behind crimson ribbons on the horizon. Lights sprawl over the city, but instantly, both of their eyes are drawn to the monument of their shared dream, the Eiffel Tower.

Booker hears Elizabeth’s intake of breath and glances at her. The light of the skyline is reflected in her eyes.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs. “Even more beautiful than I ever dreamed of.”

His eyes linger on her. “Yes, the most beautiful.”


End file.
